


less lonely christmas

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Rated for swearing, VIOLET AND LOUIS ARENT DATING, lee is a supportive dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: The really late viclouis christmas fic. well, at least it's here!
Relationships: Clementine/Louis/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	less lonely christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dearkei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearkei/gifts).



New Years is a little different together.

They’re staying at Clementine’s, of course, because why the hell wouldn’t they, and because Lee has the best muffins and apple pie and pancakes and everything, basically. Not to mention he’s very nice and sweet and Violet and Louis love him very much, and he loves them as well. 

But it isn’t really the same as when it’s just Clementine and Lee, because now Violet and Louis are there with them, and the thought of it almost sends Clementine to tears.

The minute the doorbell rings and a few harsh knocks sound throughout the house, Clementine skips to the door in excitement and practically melts at the sight of VIolet in the christmas sweater Louis got her, snowflakes in her hair, and Louis draped in Violet’s scarf, snow all over his coat from presumably VIolet’s snowball attack mere minutes ago. She loves them so much.

“Hey,” she says quietly, and Louis doesn’t waste time skipping forward and practically picking her up in a hug and spinning her ‘round. “Oh, god. You’re happy to be here.”

“Yes! I am! We have all the stuff in the car, so like, I’ll have to come back for it, but please never leave me again. It’s been too long.”

As soon as Clementine is back on her feet, she looks at him fondly, brushing melted snow off his shoulders. “It’s been two days.” But she admits to herself she missed him a lot, too. 

And she missed Violet - she hasn’t seen her in a whole frickin’ week because of school and her own stuff and trying to make sure she can be there for christmas and new years. She turns her head, watches Violet take off her boots and shake the snow out of her hair that gets increasingly more wet as the snowflakes melt. And then she finally turns to Clem, gives her a little smile, and Clementine hugs her tight.

“It hasn’t been that long,” Violet tries to breathe, and Clementine thinks that was the longest week of her life. “You’re warm.”

“Ohh, yeah.” Louis hurries to take off his coat, finally freeing himself of his snow-covered shoes. “It’s hot in here.”

“Don’t get too cozy, we still have our stuff in my car.”

~

“Hey,” Louis mutters to Violet as they’re setting presents under the tree. Clementine and Lee move to the kitchen to pretend they’re not paying attention. “This one’s from you! And- it’s for me! Can I open it?”

“No!” She yells, or whispers. Whisper-yells. Tries to take it from his hands, but then Clementine hears paper ripping and she giggles to herself. “Oh my god, you ass. That’s for tomorrow!”

Fabric shuffles, and she hears Louis gasp. “Violet- oh my god. This is beautiful. We’ll have matching scarves.”

“Yeah, well, you kept stealing mine. No, I’m not hugging you. Fuck off.”

Given that the present setting doesn’t return immediately, Clementine believes Violet did, indeed, hug Louis, and she excuses herself to the bathroom with a smile.

~

“Kids, kids,” Lee bangs the fork against the glass, a little gentler now since he broke it last year. “We meet again.”

“Different circumstances,” Violet raises her own glass, full of apple juice. Clementine pretends not to be offended by her fruit choice. “More gay shit this time.”

While Louis winces at the swear, Lee only grins and hits his glass against hers. “More gay shit this time. Amen.” 

~

“Santa was generous this year,” Clementine comments as she lays spread out on the couch, watching the Christmas tree out of the corner of her eye. “You didn’t have to bring presents, guys.”

Violet pushes Clementine’s legs away and sits down with her, looking quite warm and cozy while Louis brings the last of their things inside, covered in snow again. “Fun fact, it’s Jesus that brings the gifts in slavic traditions.” 

“Why the hell would Jesus bring gifts?”

“I couldn’t tell you, Clem. I couldn’t tell you.”

The last present hits the floor underneath the tree and Louis throws the horrifyingly full keychain into Violet’s lap, hurrying off somewhere as Violet immediately complains about the coldness of the steel. “It’s fuckin’ freezing! You have gloves! What the fuck!”

“It’s your car!”

“Louis!”

“Can’t hear you, I’m changing!”

Clementine smiles.

~

The sweet smell of apple pie and hot chocolate drifts through the house, waking Clementine from a blissful sleep. She feels the fluff of her pillow against her head, the slight breeze that tickles her legs with cold from the opened window, and she almost gets up to close it before she opens her eyes and finds herself in Violet’s arms. 

Violet hates crowded places, hence why she never sleeps with them and had planned on using the guest bedroom which is technically hers at this point. But New Years and Christmas is a different time and she appeared in Clementine’s bed by the middle of the night anyway.

The girl’s an early riser, and Clementine is shocked that she’s up before Violet. Carefully, barely making any noise, she gets out of bed and goes to investigate the absence of Louis and the sweet smell of sweets in just her slippers and cat pyjamas. 

“The mix can’t be too runny, you see, it has to be perfectly inbetween,” Lee comments, his voice distinguishable the moment Clementine steps off the stairs. “You make a circle - not big, not small, not thick and not thin - and wait for the bubbles. See? There’s one.”

“Will it not work if the circle is too thick?” Comes Louis. Clementine leans against the doorway, watches the two of them hunched over the stove and a pan. The oven shines bright with a delicious looking pie inside.

“It might, but you risk it being undercooked in the middle.”

She stalks closer and sneaks her arms around Louis, laughing at his gasp. “God’s sake, Clem, you scared the hell out of me!”

“Do you need help?” She lays her head on his shoulder, watches as bubbles cover the surface of the pancake-in-the-making, and feels her mouth water as Lee flips it over to reveal a nicely done, brown-ish surface of the pancake. “It looks gorgeous. I’d marry a pancake like that.”

“I’m just passing down the tradition,” Lee hands Louis the pancake tool thing Clementine forgot the name of in her morning state, leaving him panicking, watching the pancake intensely. “I tried with Violet the last time she was here - it was horrifying, really. No respect for the art of cakes of the pan.”

Louis flips the pancake, cheers as it reveals that both sides are beautiful. “I did it! This is going to be mine. I created it and I will be the one to slaughter it.”

~

And Louis does indeed fill his promise, because the pancake Lee helped create is the last one that comes out well. She loves him, really, but she decides maybe she’ll have to be the pancake maker in the house, because apparently neither Louis or Violet know how to fucking make them. 

“I’m so glad you could make it this year,” Lee throws it out there as he and Violet clean the dishes after breakfast, Clementine and Louis setting the table for dinner. 

“Of course,” Violet smiles at him as she scrubs burnt sugar off the pan, “Couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” 

“I’m pretty sure if we didn’t show, Clementine would drag us here by our ears anyway,” Louis jokes, “We had no choice in the matter. Not like we’d have anywhere else to be.”

The statement hangs in the air, and it gets a little awkward. He wasn’t wrong, not really, as Violet never really heard back from her parents after they dropped her off at the school at the age of eleven, and Louis’ parents haven’t invited him over in years. 

Lee cleans his throat. “Well, you’re welcome here. At all times.”

Louis hugs Lee tightly and cries about how sweet he is, pulling Violet into the hug who just wipes her eyes and smiles. Clementine feels more at home than ever.


End file.
